black_skies_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Briessa
In the Lomban region, Briessa is an ancient city that sits on the coast of the Straits of Brielle, across from Gilatria. Called the "City of Wisdom," the city is built away from the coast, sprawling south toward solid and strong ground, because of this Briessa is home to the largest and most grand of the ancient monuments that litter Briece. The Warrior welcomes all those that sail into Briessa from her northern entrance and into Maza Bay. History In 262 AE, the northern territory and tribes of the Lombas were annexed into the Kingdom of Valaa after a series of blood-soaked battles called "Spaligeos' Prevail." While the Valaa held the territory, the Lombas people remained distinct from the rest of the population. Stoked in spiritualism, the Lombas were often described as seers and miracle-workers. The city of Lom was founded in 420 AE by the Kingdom of Valaa during their Great Expansion. In 601 AE, the House of Mazarda shifted the capital city to Lom, renaming it to Briessa in honor of the first Empress Consort of House Mazarda, Briolle. Culture The ancient Lombas people (now called Lombans, or from the Lomban region) were secretive and nomadic. Not much is known about their early tribal structure other than that they were deeply spiritual and often practiced ritualistic magic. The Kingdom of Valaa eventually enslaved them for several hundred years, enriching the Lombans with a wisdom not found elsewhere in Briece. The majority of Lombans are well-educated due to the University that was founded by the Valinium Empire in and the city of Briessa is a center for philosophy and the arts. Due to this, the city is quite poor but the Palazzi awards grants to the best of students, fueling the economy of the region. It is common to see a wide variety of protests, art installations, and public lecturers throughout the city. Notable Businesses The major exports of Briessa are tapestries, art, sculptors, and most recently - copper. Briessa has fully embraced the Steam Age, and the Briecian government is beginning to establish factories throughout the Lomban region. The following companies/corporations are headquartered in Briessa: Orederchi Clockwork and Contraptions Owned by House Orederchi, Clockwork and Contraptions manufactures clocks, wind-up trinkets, and mechanical inventions. Partnered with the University, OCC is on the cutting-edge of steam-powered tech. Desican Properties Owned by House Desica, Desican Properties, while technically private, is the official construction and real-estate entity of Briece. Currently, Descian Properties is developing steam-powered factories throughout the Lomban region. Notable Places The University Established in the early years of the Valinium Empire, the University has gone through multiple periods of disuse until a renaissance brings it back again. Presently, the University teaches a wide berth of topics, mostly focusing on art, culture, and philosophy. As the Steam Age booms across the world, an internal push toward energy and fuel research is beginning to happen inside the dust-covered lecture rooms. Maza Bay Named for the ancient and dead Imperial House of Mazarda, Maza Bay is the entrance of Briessa from the north. World-famous for its pearl and diamond jewelry, and fine art sculptures, many come to Maza Bay to shop for fine goods before they turn up in the shops in Civalla. In recent years, Maza Bay has become a place of activism and protest for young students that attend the University. The Railway An infrastructure work in progress, large pieces of the Railway do not work or veer off dangerously around the city. Most proudly, the Railway is built into the ancient city, winding between ancient monuments and through old buildings. The Railway is becoming the main form of transportation in Briessa. One of its main stops is at the University but boasts up to ten different ones around the city. Mossafia The Imperial Palace of House Mazarda. Now decayed and abandoned, the palace has become a place of memory and mystery. It is said that many secret society meet within the crumbling walls, and screams can often be heard rumbling for miles. Smallfolk whisper that it is the ghost of the emperor's children screaming for help but the learned folk of the University think otherwise. Category:Briece